1. Field of the Invention
A pickup truck bed cover to selectively enclose the bed of a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rear portion of pickup trucks normally carry loads exposed to the weather. To protect such loads the truck bed is often covered with tarpaulin or canvas. However, these tend to collect water thay may seep through the covering. Moreover, these covers are not secure from theft or vandalism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,072 discloses a telescopic cover for the bed of pickup trucks, comprising a pair of parallel tracks to retain opposite edges of a plurality of transversely extending interlocking panels that are movable forward longitudinally from an essentially planar cover forming relation into a stacked relation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,194 shows a cover for a pickup truck. A track is supported from the top of the side panels of the truck bed formed by a pair of parallel rails each having a longitudinal elongated slot. The front end of each rail extends partially into a transversely disposed storage box fitted down into the truck bed. A sheet of flexible material is fitted over a rectangular frame to enclose the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,565 discloses a cover assembly for open bed vehicles comprising a plurality of cover segments at least one of which is movable relative to another. The movable segment carries wheel assemblies engageable with a pair of guide rails along which the segment is movable. Means are included for selectively elevating and lowering the movable segment during movement between extended and retracted positions. Detents are provided in which portions of the wheel assemblies are engageable for maintaining the movable cover segment in predetermined locations. Improved latch means also are provided for holding open a pivotal gate closure mounted at one end of the cover assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,523 shows a retractable cover apparatus including a plurality of cover sections each comprising a rigid top wall and depending side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,377 discloses a tonneau cover for pickup trucks including an elongated track secured to the sides of the having ribs extending across the bed of the truck and secured to bearing guides movable on track. An impervious tonneau cover secured to the ribs is movable therewith to cover the bed of the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,886 shows a telescoping cover assembly for the open bed of a vehicle comprising front and rear cover sections movable relative to each other to permit selective access to the vehicle bed without the burden of removing the cover. The front and rear cover sections are lockable to insure safety and security.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,352 discloses an adjustable roof extending longitudinally on an automotive vehicle comprising parallel tracks having a plurality of telescopic sections mounted thereon. Each of the tracks mounted on the body of the vehicle include a plurality of laterally extending grooves to accommodate the terminal portion of the side walls of the sections to permit longitudinal sliding of the sections. The grooves include drainage means.